


Thorns, Storms, Shadows, and Flames

by EekDagonK



Category: Original Work
Genre: AA, Made this instead of sleeping, Naval is a ten year old, Not many tags this time ‘round yey, Other, Q doesn’t talk for a long time, literally a plot made by four kids wanting to make a tv show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EekDagonK/pseuds/EekDagonK
Summary: The Hivemind is an entire culture of humans ruled by one dictator. They hunt and enslave elves, and anyone who casts magic for their own technology, and even warfare. Rose and Foltsper used to live in a village of elves and casters called Fali, until the Hivemind burnt it all to the ground. They ran away and hid by living a nomadic life in the wilderness. Taking shelter in small towns on the way, they make plans to avenge their village and everyone who died to those sick humans, but how?





	Thorns, Storms, Shadows, and Flames

_I... I thought this was right... I thought what I was doing was okay... I thought **I** was okay... I realized what I was doing was wrong a long time ago. You guys don’t have to trust me right away... but you at least need to let me help you._

_I’m pretty sure I’m your last hope at the moment.  
_

* * *

Foltsper woke up once more to a dark-skinned thirteen year old girl with long, dark brown hair, a hooded long sleeved shirt decorated with a rose bush pattern and black shorts quickly, frantically packing everything once more. Folts got up, wiping the grogginess from her eyes, and started picking up her stuff. In about a minute she had her sleeping bag, katana, and throwing knives in her bag, and her dagger was in it’s sheath. They were both familiar with this routine. Every morning, right before sunrise, they’d pack up everything and leave before someone managed to come across a druid and an elf camping for the night, ready to be captured and shipped off to slavery.

Foltsper thought it was a little overwhelming when they first had to do it, but eventually got into a doable routine. They did this every morning, even in inns. They’ve been doing it since _The Day._

”You got everything?” the elf asked. Rose only replied with a nod as she gave her some rye bread for breakfast. Rose was always like a mother figure to her, even before they left. She’d put food on the table for her, give her a place to sleep, and even someone to talk to every now and then. It was like she had a second mother- even if she was only about a year older than her.

They’d never had many nightmares since they left Fali, (maybe because they tried to sleep as lightly as possible so as to not get ambushed during the night) but they have been avoiding any and all talk about them when they did. All it would do was cause more pain. ~~More anger.~~ And they were trying to avoid that.

They trudged through the forest, Rose reading a map from her atlas whilst glancing at the compass every now and then. Surviving with just the two of them had been hard at times, but it was plausible. They had navigation, food, money, defenses, magic in case of healing, and the closest thing they could get to family. What else could they possible need?

_A way to get our village back. That’s what else we need._

”C’mon, we’re close to another village. I’m sure we’ll find some more food there.” Rose stated. Apparently they were starting to run out of food, since Rose only said they could get some food when they were.  
  


”You think we can stop by a lake first?” Folts seemed a little thirsty, and they were out of water.

Rose sighed. “Yeah, I guess we do need to refill our water supply.” Rose located a lake on one of the maps in her atlas and guided them both to it.

As they were getting water, Folts saw a reflection in the water. It looked like a twelve year old girl with pointed ears. She was bony with ever-so-slightly tanned skin. Her hair was a mess, but it looked somewhat neat at the same time. She wore an old, slightly tattered yellow shroud around her. The shirt under it was a dark maroon, and way too big on her. Her pants were a tan-ish brown that were tucked in under the black combat boots she wore.

_That’s me._ She thought to herself. _That’s what I’ve turned into._

She shook the thought away and grabbed more water. She won’t think of it now. She won’t think of it.


End file.
